brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Headbanger
The is an Ironheade melee infantry unit. Story The Headbangers are humanity's strongest young men, forced to labour in General Lionwhyte's mines for years with no tools or equipment, breaking solid rock with nothing but their own thick skulls. Over time, some of them grew to believe that the only way they might leave the mines would be to work hard enough to be promoted to guards in Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower, where there would be "piles of chicks 'n' booze 'n' stuff." These men adopted higher-toned voices, bright, stylized hair and the glam sense of style, becoming Hairbangers. After Eddie Riggs arrives in the Age of Metal, he compromises with Ophelia to rescue the men first who will then help to rescue the women. They are first seen and liberated during the mission "Exploited in the Bowels of Hell". When Eddie first sees them, they are using their heads to mine the Crushing Pit. To raise their spirits, he plays the Battle Cry solo. Upon hearing Heavy Metal for the first time, they quickly join him and his new revolution. Eddie Riggs continues through the mines, recruiting new Headbangers whilst defeating the Hairbangers still loyal to Lionwhyte. After killing Mittens, Eddie plays Battle Cry again to recruit the rest en masse and fend off the remaining Bouncer forces. In honour of them, he names the new army Ironheade, with an "e" at the end so people would know that they weren't messin' around. Role Basic melee infantry, upgradeable. Best used against basic ranged infantry or in support of stronger individual units. Double Team Headbangers gather around Eddie in a circular mosh pit. Most small infantry that approach will be knocked back and suffer moderate damage. It works best when the player uses it near a group of Headbangers, as that ensures the mosh pit will be full. When it is, the mosh pit can be used to clear away groups of basic melee infantry - Soul Kissers, Grave Diggers, Hairbangers or (in multiplayer) other Headbangers. It can sometimes be useful against stronger enemies, especially if their attacks can be interrupted by recoil from a hit. The mosh pit can have a maximum of 16 Headbangers in it at once. Quotes *''"Shreddy Eddie!"'' (if Eddie plays a solo nearby) *''"I like black, but you guys take it, like, way too far!"'' (when in combat with Drowning Doom units) *''"Whatever, I like being on fire!"'' (if set on fire) *''"Ahh, yeah, my back!"'' (when being healed) Trivia *The Headbangers are voiced by Brooks McBeth, Eric Artwell, Mark Derwin and Daryl Kurylo. * There are three unique Headbangers Eddie meets in his travels: **Jack, an inventor, distinguished by his large goggles and black leather vest, who created the "hydraulic death rack". **The Keeper of the Sacred Beer Tree, who wears a beer hat and has "BEER" tattooed on his chest. **A "casanova" Headbanger with a thin moustache who needs Eddie's help to score with a somewhat air-headed Razor Girl. Gallery Headbanger Pit.jpg|Headbangers stand mesmerized by the Battle Cry solo. Headbanger Sneak Attack.jpg Headbanger Fish.jpg Headbanger Ball.png Headbanger Beer.png Headbanger Battle.png Headbanger Troops.jpg Headbanger Crush.jpg Headbanger Awakening.jpg Headbanger Rock.jpg Headbanger Toil.jpg Headbanger Army.jpg Headbangers Sanctuary.png Headbanger Unwavering.png Dawn Cry For Help.png Headbanger Concept.jpg|Headbanger artwork. Category:Ironheade Category:Units Category:Humans